pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Entering of a Forest
The Entering of a Forest is the third episode of XY Adventures, a series made by PokeRob. Episode Kalos Region Santalune Forest 4:37 PM, Tuesday Nathan walked into the forest, shadow appearing over him. Santalune Forest, here I am. Tall grass bustled all around him, his Chespin hiding behind his legs. A weedle slided across the forest floor in front of him, slowly making its way across. A shadow walked out of the corner, it's figure unable to be seen through the shadows. Nathan cowered back, until the figure was revealed by the sun. Rachel. "Sorry, did I scare you?" she said, snickering. "Hey, it's not funny! It's dark in here... So, you seen Calem anywhere?" Nathan replied. A figure walked up behind Rachel, grinning. It's eyes shined like jewels, and it's grin was widespread. Rachel turned around, and her initial reaction was obvious. "Aaaaah!" she screamed. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they could see it was a..a... Sableye? Calem walked up from the darnkess, grinning. "Isn't the guy cute? My dad gave him to me to take care of on my journey. He's a newborn." Calem said. "CUTE? ''Your such a ''retard, ''Calem! Who would call that ugly thing cute?" she said, still stubborn about being scared. "Rachel, you're just mad because he scared you. But you scared me, so you deserved it." Nathan said, smiling teasingly at her. "Whatever, I'm out." Rachel said. "Whatever.", Nathan replied. ",Well, I'm going to head off too. Maybe I can catch a Pokemon!" he said excitedly. Nathan headed out into the dark forest. Santalune Forest 4:46 PM, Tuesday Nathan snuck up behind a Fletchling, and threw a Pokeball out at it. "''GO, Chespin!" he yelled, eager for a battle. The Fletchling reacted, and scurried a few feet away. "Chespin, use Leaf Blade!" ''Nathan yelled. Leaves swirled up to Chespin, suddenly making a leaf blade in Chespin's hand. Chespin ran over, and smacked Fletchling with it. Fletchling cawed, biting Chespin in return. Chespin yelped, tripping backwards. "That's okay, Chespin! Keep it up! Use Tackle!"'' Nathan yelled. Chespin ran up again and punched Fletchling, knocking it out on the ground. "Yes!" Nathan cheered. He threw an empty PokeBall at the Fletchling. It beeped and rocked about three times, before clicking. "I caught a Pokemon! ''Chespin, Return!" Nathan said. He went and picked up both of the Pokemon's new Pokeballs. Suddenly, a shadow came out of the woods. "I'm Youngster Joey. You see my eyes? Look into them." the boy said. Nathan cautiosly looked into his eyes. "Okay, then. So, the rules of Pokemon Battles are that if two trainers connect eyes, they're suppost to battle. So then, let's battle! Go, Fletchling!" Joey yelled. Nathan grinned. "Well then, my first trainer battle! I guess I'll use Fletchling too! Go, Fletchling''!" Nathan shouted as a reply. "Fletchling, use'' Peck!". Nathan's Fletchling flew up to Joey's and pecked it. "Oh no! Fletchling, use ''Wing Attack!" Joey said. Joey's fletchling walked up to Nathan's and hit it three times with it's wing. Nathan's Fletchling was hit back, and fell down uncoincious. "Yes, it's critical!" Joey shouted. "Hmm. Well than, seems like you've defeated Fletchling. In that case, go,'' Chespin!," Nathan shouted. "Use ''Tackle!". Chespin ran up and tackled Fletchling, afterwards hitting it with it's paw. Fletchling then fell to the ground, unconcious. "Uh-oh..um, that was my only Pokemon. Well then, I'll reward you for beating me. Here's some PokeDollars!" Joey said, handing money to Nathan. "Nice battling you, Joey." Nathan replied, and then walked away. Santalune Forest 4:56 PM, Tuesday Calem's Sableye punched the Pansage, knocking it out. "Well then, sir, I guess you win. That sure is one nice Pokemon you've got there." the opposing trainer said. "Thanks, you too. I hope to battle you again sometime." Calem said. The opposing trainer walked away, and following afterwards, Nathan stepped out. "Wow, Calem. I saw that battle. It was great. Guess what?" Nathan said. "Hmm?" "I caught a Fletchlng!" Nathan said. "Wow. May I see it?" Calem replied. "Well, I would show you, but it fainted. Maybe we can head down to the Pokemon Center in the next town and we can battle afterwards?" Nathan said. "Sounds like a plan." Calem replied. Category:Episodes